100 Precious Moments
by builtbymachines
Summary: A hundred memories pulled from the mind of Hibari Mako, Hibari Kyoya's little sister. LamboxOC LXOC LOC  /   Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!
1. Meeting

M O M E N T O N E :

M E E T I N G

"Wow, Obaa-san! This is the best present ever! Thanks!" cheered an obsidian haired girl as she stared at her grandmother through a lense, walking backwards. "Say 'hi!'"

"Hi Mako!" The old woman smiled warmly.

"Tell Midori-kun what we're doing today!" the seven-year-old grinned happily, her violet eyes lighting up behind thick rimmed glasses as she chewed a piece of bubblegum.

"Midori-kun?"

"Yeah, that's what I named him!" Mako shook the camera for emphasis, "This is Midori-kun!"

The elder laughed heartily at the child's enthusiasm before she looked directly into the camera, "Well, 'Midori-kun', Mako and I are going to the park."

Mako turned the camera to herself, telling the camera that 'he' was allowed to tag along. Then the young filmmaker's face scrunched into a frown, before she looked up at her grandmother.

"Ne, Obaa-san! How come Kyo-nii isn't coming with us?"

"That boy," Mako's grandmother waved off the situation, "He's playing with his friends."

"YAY! WE'RE HERE!" The girl cheered up, turning the camera to the park, "It's big, ne, Midori-kun? Let's get to the swings before someone takes it!"

The granddaughter raced to the swings, her new camera secured to her chest.

"I can't swing and hold you at the same time, Dori-kun, so I'm handing you over to Obaa-san!"

As the grandmother approached the swings, she took the camera the girl was offering her. Mako jumped up on the swing, positioning her feet just right on the ground so she could push forward. Her granny turned the camera in her own direction before correcting the camera's position and focusing it on the girl.

"Look at Mako swing," she narrated as said girl flashed the camera a thumbs up, "Just last week, I was still pushing her!"

After a few moments of catching the girl on film, the woman pointed it towards the ground.

"Mako, how do you turn this thing off?" She called, searching for the power off button. Truth is, when she had bought the camera for her grandchild, who stared longingly at it for almost twenty minutes, for her birthday, she hadn't bothered with all of the buttons and lights and accessories. Besides the camera, the house phone (which was an old spin dial, anyway), and certain kitchen appliances, there wasn't a trace of technology in her old home.

"I got it, Baa-san," the girl called as she hopped off the swing and made her way towards the old woman.

"GAHAHAHAA!"

As the annoying scream met Mako's ears, she turned to find the source.

"It's Lambo-san's swing, now!"

"NO!" Mako cried, racing back towards the swing. A kid her age with a ridiculous head of hair and a cow printed shirt was already jumping onto the chained plastic seat.

"Hey!" Mako called, "I wasn't done!"

Lambo stuck his tongue out at her, "Finder's keepers!"

"That doesn't work in this situation, baka ushi!" Mako fumed.

"You snooze, you lose! SO, THERE! GAHAHAHAAA!" laughed the cow print shirt wearing kid, "Now come push me, Goggles!"

Easily annoyed (which may have rubbed off on her from her brother), Mako growled, "I'll push you, alright!"

The little girl pounced on the nuisance, sending both of them flying to the ground. If we were to slow this down, you'd be able to see many things going on.

Mako's violet eyes set to kill, claws extended.

Lambo choking on his own saliva.

The two of them tangling together as they hit the ground.

A grenade pin locking around one of Lambo's curls, the active bomb flying towards the a little Chinese girl, a little blonde boy, and an older woman.

And finally, a wad of gum flying out of the angry girl's mouth and lodging itself in a certain puff of hair.

There was an explosion, needless to say. Luckily, the little Chinese girl gave the bomb an amazing kick before it went off, sending it high into the sky.

"Lambo!" cried the Chinese girl, "Stop putting bombs in your hair!"

"Uh…oh…" Mako muttered, staring at the bright pink bubble gum, "I'm so, so sorry. Hold still, hold still!"

"Wah! Get out of Lambo-san's hair!"

"Stop moving, you're making it worse!"

"Ow! THAT HURTS!"

"STOP SQUIRMING, BAKA USHI!"

"OW!"

"I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH, DANGIT!"

"GAAAAAHHHH! CANNIBLE!"


	2. Secret

M O M E N T T W O :

S E C R E T

"I-pin-chan!" Mako threw her hands up, attempting (and failing) to block the Chinese girl's view of the large double doors which led to the kitchen before continuing in an unnecessary loud voice, "Wh-wh-what brings you down here, I-pin-chan?"

"I only came for a glass of water," the girl said, reaching passed the slightly shorter teen easily as she grabbed for the door knob.

"N-no!" Mako shrieked, pushing I-pin's hand away, "I-I mean, why don't we just sit out here in the hall. You want water, you say?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," I-pin eyed the short haired girl suspiciously. The teen was wearing pajamas – a baggy shirt and athletic shorts. Had it not been for her overly obvious – ahem – she could've been easily mistaken for a boy.

"Right, well, I'll see what I can do about the water!" the girl replied loudly, like unnecessarily loud, and cleared her throat, "But, I-PIN please do not go into the KITCHEN and get a CUP OF WATER."

I-pin's eyebrow rose, "Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not."

"What are you doing in that kitchen?"

"Nothing!" a shaky smile appeared on the girl's face.

I-pin used her ninja skills to grab hold of the handle.

"No, I-pin, don't-!"

The girl was cut off by one of the large kitchen doors creaking up. She peered over her back, spotting a slightly tanned hand holding a cup of ice water. Mako's expression brightened,taking the cup from the 'mysterious' hand and twirling to face the taller girl.

"Here you are!" with an extended hand, the violet eyed girl offered the water, "Nice and cold. Now you should get back to whatever it was you were doing that didn't involve going into the kitchen, right?"

"I guess so…" I-pin said reluctantly, taking the glass from her dark haired friend and taking a sip, "Don't forget about our session, like last time."

With that, the Chinese girl turned around, her long braided pigtails swooshing with the motion, and walked slowly down the hall. Mako waited for awhile. Only after a moment or two passed after I-pin was around the corridor and out of sight did the younger Hibari march back into the kitchen.

"I thought we'd be found out for sure," Mako sighed in relief as she raked her hands through her short black hair.

"Yare, yare," sighed the other teen preoccupying the room, "I still don't understand why we're keeping all of this a secret."

"Because it's more fun this way," Mako grinned, making her way towards the cow print wearing Lambo, "Don't you think?"

"I shouldn't be doing this."

"You're the only one who could," Mako pouted, "Everyone else has _real_ business to attend to."

"Yare, yare,"

"Stop your complaining and start icing the damn cake."

"You don't have to be so mean."

Lambo scooped white icing onto a metal spatula, grim look spreading across his face as he glided the icing covered utensil across the soft bottom layer of the cake. Mako laughed as she sat down, noticing the expression on her friend's face.

"Why so glum, chum?"

"It looks so tasty," Lambo almost cried, smoothing the icing out. The strawberry pink cake (which Mako baked out of a bunch of strawberry batter boxes) was six layers, the bottom layer being the biggest and the top layer being the smallest.

"It's not my fault you were banned from sweets," Mako said, matter-of-factly, "Maybe if your teeth weren't rotting out of your face, Sawada-sama wouldn't have banned you."

"A guy gets one cavity and he's forbidden to eat sweets," grumbled the emerald eyed guardian. Mako snickered, spreading cream cheese frosting over the cake's surface.

"Well, that's what you get."

"You're so mean, Goggles."

Mako snorted, adjusting her thick rimmed glasses, "Baka Ushi."

An hour later, the duo stared up at the tall cake. Its white frosting was even and smooth, topped with strawberries. It. Was. Perfect.

"It looks so yummy!" squealed the shorter teen, green video camera with a glaring red light directed at the masterpiece.

"Yare, yare," instantly, Lambo became the star of Mako's video.

The violet eyed girl stuck her tongue out from the director's position, "You're just mad because you can't have any."

The girl gingerly set the camera down on the table, pointing it at herself.

"And now," she narrated dramatically, "The moment we've all been waiting for!"

The girl stared into the camera as she scooped the last bit of icing out of the container, "The first official taste!"

The girl slowly placed the sweet covered spatula onto her tongue, enveloping the utensil with her lips. Instantly, the sweet shock surged through her. Lambo squirmed uncomfortably as he watched her. She was teasing him, he probably knew that much. He may have even known that by practically forcing him to ice the cake while he was forbidden to even taste it was all a part of her revenge. When she had gotten a cavity (about six years prior to the event taking place), he made fun of her to no end. Now, here she was, taunting him mercilessly.

"It's delicious," Mako grinned around the spatula, looking over shoulder at the staring Thunder Guardian, "Absolutely wonderful. I wish you could try this, Lambo!"

"Mako…" Lambo said through gritted teeth, "You're a bitch."

"It doesn't feel so good, does it?" Mako's expression suddenly changed. Lambo's eyes (well, eye) narrowed at his friend.

The next thing that registered in Mako's mind was that she was trapped under the Bovino, pinned to the tile floor.

"You're evil," Lambo almost whined.

"What're you going to do about it?" Mako provoked. The spatula had flown of her mouth during the 'fall,' but Mako had long since sucked the icing off.

Lambo growled. What could he do? Breaking Tsuna's rule would most definitely get him beaten half to death by Stupidera. Knowing Mako, she would surely tell on him had he broke it (or so he thought).

Mako squirmed beneath the heavy guardian.

"Get off, Lambo! You're fat!"

She froze, catching the mysteriously sly smirk crossing the Thunder Guardian's face.

"What are you– MNPH!"

Lambo's lips smothered her's, his tongue slithering into her mouth. He could taste the sweetness. Mako tried wiggle free, but his arms pinned hers down and his legs restrained her's.

After awhile, Mako settled down, a realization washing over her. This was what she's always wanted, and she never even knew. Lambo pulled away, a satisfied smirk painting his face.

"There, now all I'm guilty for is kissing you."

Of course – he wanted the frosting. Mako pouted habitually as he let her arms go. She had just started to enjoy it.

"And all you can pin me for is-."

"Sexual harassment?" Mako frowned. Lambo, finally realizing how much smarter his plan sounded in his head, face palmed, still hovering over the girl beneath him.

"Baka Ushi."

Lambo's eyes widened. Yes, the shock caused **both** of the boy's emerald eyes to double in size. Mako's arms reached up, wrapping around his neck and pulling him down just inches from his face.

"I swear, you're the biggest idiot I've ever met."

Her arms pulled forward, closing the gap between their lips.

Seconds passed, feeling like hours. And in those 'hours', the kitchen door creaked open.

"Cow."

The person who owned the voice was more than familiar. A hand clenched around the back of Lambo's shirt, picking him up off the boy-ish looking girl. Lambo found himself looking into violet eyes.

"I'll bite you death."


	3. Deal

M O M E N T T H R E E :

D E A L

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you like this," Mako let out a regretful sigh.

Lambo hissed as the disinfectant made contact with the fresh opened wound. He ground out, "It's not your fault."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," her violet eyes squinted in concentration behind her thick rimmed glasses as she properly dressed the cut on Lambo's slightly bruised cheek, "I think you sort of impressed him."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, you didn't run away."

"Hitmen don't run away."

"And you didn't deny kissing me."

"Of course not."

"And every time Nii-san hit you, you shocked him."

"Yare, yare…"

"Oh! Was that an accident?"

Silence.

"Ah, I see," Mako snickered, "You can't even control your own flames, let alone your abilities."

"I absorb lightening just fine, thank you very much."

Mako grinned, "And what about the discharge? How's that working out for you?"

Lambo looked away suddenly, only to have long, slender, claw equipped fingers roughly bring his face back to its previous position.

"Stop moving, damnit! I'm trying to cover this up!" Mako scowled, trying to 'fix' the gash above the teen's eye, "More importantly, where does all of this electricity go after you, ah, 'store' it?"

Lambo mumbled his answer. The generator. Of course.

"So, the power outage yesterday… that was you?" Mako glared. 

"Ye-!" Mako 'accidentally' applied more than enough pressure as she pressed the bandage against the gash, "OW! SON OF A-!"

The cow was promptly flicked in the nose before he could speak the word.

"What was that for?" Lambo had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"For making me retype a six page paper, you bastard."

"Yare, yare… of all the girls in the world, I get stuck with the psycho. OW!"

Mako just went on as if she didn't just slap another bandage on… _literally_.

"Baka-Ushi."

"So, Hibari-san beat the crap out of Lambo?" I-pin asked from her spot on her bed, "What'd he do?"

"We kissed," Mako said, almost indifferently, as she searched I-pin's closet, "And Nii-san saw."

"Hibari-san's so overprotective," I-pin sighed dreamily before snapping out of it, "Wait… you and Lambo kissed? When? Where? Why? EW!"

Mako chuckled lightly, "Earlier today in the kitchen. And what do you mean 'EW!'? Lambo happens to be VERY attractive."

"I bet he wet his pants when he saw your brother," I-pin snickered, her fingers inching over the blankets toward Midori-kun ever so slowly, "And then he probably cried shortly after."

"Surprisingly, no," Mako chuckled, "He kept his bodily fluids to himself and he didn't cry until _after_ Kyo-nii broke his arm."

"Wow, he's really working his way up."

Mako sighed, still shifting through the clothes.

"What's wrong? I thought you were proud of your boyfriend."

"I am," Mako said, pulling an outfit out of the closet. She examined it critically before putting it back in the closet, "It's just, I don't know… Sometimes I wish he still had room to carry the Ten Year Bazooka on his person."

"Why, so he wouldn't get hurt?" I-pin flipped the camera screen open. It lit up, waking from its slumber as she began to go through its memory.

"That should be the reason, shouldn't it?" Mako sighed, mumbling to herself about how bad of a person she was.

"Then what is it?"

Mako bit her lip, "I really wanted to see what Lambo's future self looks like."

Silence.

Hysterical laughter.

I-pin gasped for air, "A clown!"

Mako frowned at a dress she was holding, "You saw him? When?"

I-pin blinked, "Um… no… but I would imagine he'd look like one."

"Why's that?"

"Cow print."

Mako suddenly froze. With that one word, she understood I-pin's reasoning. How many twenty-something year olds walk around wearing cow print anything?

"See?"

Mako nodded, before changing her mind and abruptly shaking her head.

"N-no! We would've definitely worked on that by then… wouldn't we?"

"You plan on being his girlfriend for that long?"

"When did I ever say I was his girlfriend?" Mako asked her best friend, realizing that she had never mentioned her and Lambo's unspoken agreement.

"When you didn't deny him being your boyfriend." I-pin shrugged casually, "You must like him a lot."

The Chinese girl pressed play on the last video taken.

"_Must you really film this? It's embarrassing."_

"_Like you haven't embarrassed yourself enough already!"_

Mako froze.

"_You really know how to hurt a guy's feelings."_

"_Shut up and hold still."_

Mako clenched the fabric in her hands tightly, her entire body flushing a bright red.

_Silence._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you like this."_

"AWWW!" I-pin gushed as Mako dove for the camera, "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say!"

"You suck I-pin!" Mako growled lamely, reaching Midori-kun. Her fingers clenched around the piece of technology and the girl threw a wad of fabric at the hit(wo)man.

"What exactly did you get me for my birthday?" I-pin asked, eyeing the formal wear suspiciously.

"A date with my brother."

"Really?"

"No," came the flat reply, "Just put the damn dress on and be downstairs by seven."

"I'll help you."

Mako stopped just inches from the door. She turned to face the girl, confusion etching across her face.

"With what?"

"The Ten Year Bazooka thing – I'll help you get him in it." I-pin grinned, "He refused to jump into it after he turned six, I think. He said it was for babies, or something dumb like that."

Mako beamed at her best friend, "You're the best, I-pin!"

"Under one condition," the girl stood suddenly, holding the dress against her.

"W-what is it?"

"You have to stop skipping all of your lessons. Including the ones with Mukuro-san."

"B-b-but, it's not like any of the others care! They need the free time!"

"That's not true," I-pin stated, "We just had a gathering last week about what to do with you and your lesson skipping. It's been decided – miss another day after today and they will force you."

"But it wasn't mandatory! I was just-!"

"No excuses. Sawada-san wants you to join the hitman ranks."

"But I don't want to be a hitman~!" Mako whined, "It's too much work!"

"You don't have a choice," I-pin frowned, "You asked for our help, and we agreed. Sawada-san has given us each one day out of the week train you, like you asked, so the least you can do is attend the lessons."

"Why would the boss do something like that?"

"He thinks you'll be a valuable asset to the team."

"But I don't want-."

"And once your training is over, you'll work under Hibari-san."

"I don't=."

"AND because Sawada-san wants you to be a part of the family… officially."

Mako was at a loss of words. Yes, she lived in the oversized mansion with the rest of the Vongola, but only because Kyoya was her legal guardian. When their grandmother had unfortunately fallen ill and died, Kyoya was already living within the Vongola gates and Mako had nowhere else to go. Kyoya requested (or, you know, told) Tsuna that she would stay with them, in the room next to his. Tsuna had no objections.

But Mako was never _really_ a part of the Vongola. She was merely a 'house guest,' even though she was there for almost four years.

"Officially apart of the family, huh?" Mako mumbled to herself, walking out of the room after telling I-pin not to be late for her party.

Mako hadn't even realized she spoiled the surprise.


	4. Switcheroo

M O M E N T F O U R :

S W I T C E R O O

"Come on, Goggles! Lambo-san wants to show you his toys!" cackled the not-so-puffy-haired little boy. It had only been two weeks since his haircut, and yet he had already forgiven the little girl he was dragging towards his home. Lambo actually _liked_ his new hair.

"Stop calling me that, Baka Ushi!" hissed the tiny girl as she attempted to pull away from the green-eyed monster's death grip. She hadn't even noticed she was being pulled up a set of stairs until the sound of a door being slammed open met her ears.

"Mama! Mako-chan's here to play~!" Lambo screeched, as if the quaint house was so big that he couldn't be heard using a normal voice.

"Oh? Mako-chan's here?" The smiling woman emerged from the kitchen as she came to greet the two, "Are you staying for dinner, Mako-chan?"

"No, I can't. I'm sorry." Mako smiled – not because she was happy, but because the woman's smile was contagious – and thanked Mrs. Sawada for the offer.

"It's alright, dear. Would you like some cookies?"

Mako beamed, genuinely happy, "That'd be amazing, Mrs. Sawada!"

"Oh! And maybe after you're done playing with Lambo-kun, you can take some home to your family!"

Mako willingly trailed behind the woman whom bustled into the kitchen. She watched as the brown haired woman lifted perfectly baked cookies off of a cookie sheet with a spatula.

"Mama! Mama! Lambo-san wants cookies, too!"

Mako almost jumped out of her skin upon hearing the loud child who literally clung to the woman's skirt.

"Where's I-pin, Mama?"

"She's still sick," Nana smiled, almost sadly, "So, she's resting in her room."

"AWW~!" whined the cow print wearing little boy, "But I wanna play with Goggles _and_ Tail Head!"

"You shouldn't be so mean, Lambo-kun!" Nana scolded lightly, "I think you owe Mako-chan an apology."

Lambo turned to me, blinked, looked back up at Nana, and then looked at me.

"Sorry, Goggles-"

"Lambo!"

"Sorry, Mako-chan."

"That's better. Here you are."

* * *

"These are my Legos, I like building cool stuff with these! This is my rocket launcher! When my arch rival Reborn tries to be all cool, I shoot him and he runs crying to Mama! These are my dinosaurs! And _this_ is the gun my family sent me for my birthday last year!"

The room had two beds, one on either side. It was like an invisible line separated the two.

On one side, Lambo's side, everything from toys to weapons littered the floor, accompanied by various pieces of food. The bed was messy and drawers hung halfway out of their slots.

On the other side, I-pin's side, everything was neat and tidy. The floor was spotless and the drawers were pushed closed. Even the bed, despite the girl coughing in her sleep beneath the covers, was neatly made somehow.

Mako stood somewhere in the middle, yet more on I-pin's side, with her eyes frozen wide from behind her camera lense. She scanned the room with the device, documenting the remains of what had to have been a hurricane.

"Goggles, are you even listening?"

"Stop calling me that!" the obsidian haired girl said absently, zooming in on the imaginary line between the two halves. How was it that not even a single toy, weapon, remain of food, or balled up piece of paper pass that line?

"Lambo-san was trying to show you his action figures!" the Bovino whined.

"Huh?" Mako swivled around, catching a glimpse of purple. Intrigued, she scanned the room again before her camera landed on a big, purple, barrel… thing.

"Baka Ushi!" Mako called excitedly, "What's that up there?"

"That?" Lambo also looked up, his eyes landing on the gadget, "The Ten Year Bazooka. It's for crybaby's, though."

"Which is why you have it, ne? What's it do?" asked the girl, who's focus turned to Lambo for a moment, before turning back to the Bazooka.

"It takes you to see Mama Komi," Lambo said, playing with his action figure.

"Who's that?" Mako asked, zooming in on the Bazooka.

"Mama Komi is really nice, like Mama Nana! Only Mama Komi isn't as old as Mama Nana is and she sleeps a lot!" Lambo grinned, "Mama Komi bakes lots! She wears goggles just like you, too! But Mama Komi doesn't look like a Mama anymore. She looks like a Daddy! She gets mad when I call her Daddy Komi, though. Plus, she's too soft to be a Daddy, anyway."

"She sounds like a nice person," Mako commented, putting the camera on Lambo, who had a thoughtful look on it.

"But sometimes Mama Komi is mean, but only if she didn't have any sleep. Sometimes she would hit me if I was being too loud, and then she'd let me nap with her. But sometimes, Stupidera is there and he'd be a buttface and bully me, but Mama Komi would pick me up and yell at him."

"Would it be okay if I met her?" Mako asked, being sucked into the story like all little kids.

Lambo gave the girl a sly smile, "Only if you let Lambo-san play with your camera."

Mako bit her lip, pulling the camera away from her face to look at it. She looked up at the Ten Year Bazooka, and then back at the camera.

"Okay," Mako agreed, "But don't break it."

* * *

"Mako-chan," sighed the seventeen year old boy, "You can't sleep all day."

"Why not~?" Mako whined, turning over to face the cow print adorned teen, "Between work and school, I haven't slept for days. I think a couple of hours of sleep isn't too much to ask for."

"Yare, yare," sighed the Thunder Guardian.

"You haven't slept, either. Why don't you join me?" Mako's hand latched onto Lambo's black splotched sleeve. Now-a-days, he barely wore the blazer that once went over the button up. His hair had gotten a bit longer, too, which saved his life when Bianchi was around.

Wordlessly, the Bovino slid beneath the top blanket. The two were separated by two layers – a thinner blanket and an even thinner sheet.

"You smell different," Lambo finally said as Mako pressed against him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mako asked, looking up at Lambo.

"No," Lambo answered simply, fingering a long lock of hair behind the girl's quintuple pierced ears. His fingers gently brushed over the custom made jewelry, each shaped to form the letters of his name_ ('This way, I won't be eighty-three with stretched out tattoos,' she had said when showing him), _"Just different. Sweet, like sugar and honey."

"'I love your new shampoo, Mako.'"

"I love your new shampoo, Mako," a smile crossed the boy's face, his open eye gliding closed, "And you look beautiful today."

"Aw, I didn't ask for all of that," Mako's lips pulled into a smile as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend and buried her face into the thin fabric of that shirt she absolutely hated _('But I suppose it looks good on you,' she once admitted grudgingly)_, "But thanks. You've been looking very appealing lately, as well."

**BANG!**

The pink smoke that filled the air cleared, revealing a seven year old Mako. The little girl coughed, clenching onto Lambo's shirt.

The teenager's eye opened questioningly.

"Yare, yare," sighed the older Thunder Guardian, the sound of his voice startling the girl as she practically leaped to the other side of the bed.

"W-who're you?" the tiny girl nearly shrieked, causing the almost-fully-grown Lambo to sigh.

"I'm Lambo," he said casually.

"You're not, you pervert!" Mini Mako, which Lambo would call her should he ever see her again after that incident, shrieked, "You're just a perverted old man, holding me like that!"

"You were the one clenching on to me," Lambo pointed out.

Mini Mako flushed from head to toe, "I-I- What's your name? I'll tell my brother to bite you to death!"

"I already told you, I'm Lambo."

"But Lambo's my age!"

"I'm the Lambo from this time."

"This time?"

"You're in the future, Mini Mako. This is the apartment that you and I share when we're older."

"S-share an apartment? Why would we do that?"

"Yare, yare… it's a little complicated to explain."

Mini Mako huffed, "Explain!"

* * *

"Oh, it's you."

"Mama Komi!" Lambo jumped the girl, "You don't look like a boy anymore!"

"Ah, Little Lambo, where are we?" asked the young woman from the future.

"We're in my room!" Little Lambo waved his arms dramatically.

The girl scanned the room once, her expression darkening.

"Lambo."

"Yes?" The young Bovino asked innocently.

"Why is your room such a mess?"

"Ah…" Lambo looked around, as if noticing the room's condition for the first time, "Reborn did it!"

"Clean it up." 'Mama Komi' ordered.

"But I don't wanna-! OW! MAMA KOMI HIT LAMBO-SAN! WAHHHH!"

The little boy ran towards the bazooka, but older Mako snatched it up before he could jump inside.

"Clean it up. NOW!"

So, for the next five minutes, Lambo bustled around the room, picking up his things at the speed of light while Mama Komi made his bed and laid on it.

There was an audible bang, and Mako was seven years old again. The youngest Hibari sat up quickly and looked around, marvled by the spotless room. Lambo, who was pushing his last drawer back into it's appropriate place when this happened, and looked up at the girl before heaving a sigh of relief and plopping back on his butt.

"What happened?" asked the girl.

* * *

"Yare, yare," seventeen-year-old Lambo sighed, picturing his younger, much louder self, "She fell asleep even though she was with the younger me."

_She must be superwoman._

**_Okkie, so I thought it was time to say 'hi'!_**

**_SO HIIIIII!_**

**_Also, I _think_ I put the breaks in the right places..._**

**_xoxo, builtbymachines_**


	5. Training

**Comments at the bottom are sort of important, so if you would be so kind as to read them that'd be great.**

* * *

M O M E N T F I V E :

T R A I N I N G

"Let's go."

The spoon clattered onto the table's surface while a plastic container fell upside down to the tile floor. Pink splattered everywhere.

"B-but! My yogurt!" the girl whimpered, arm outstretched dramatically for her breakfast, "What are you doing?"

The hand clenched the back of the girl's shirt tighter as it pulled her across the smooth kitchen floor.

"For making me get you, I _will_ bite you to death."

Mako rolled her eyes, folding her arms. Her yogurt, her poor yogurt!

_Grooow1!_

Her stomach, her poor stomach!

**=HEY UNFAITHFUL, I WILL TEACH YOU TO BE STRONGER=**

"Okay, Kyo-nii. What's this about?" Mako's arms folded over her torso, attempting to shush her whining stomach.

The siblings stood in the middle of one of the underground base's training rooms, which were, of course, even _deeper_ underground.

"You've been skipping."

Mako froze. She'd never seen her brother's eyes narrow like that, especially not at _**her**__._

"And then you forced me to come get you."

"I didn't-,"

"Mako, prepare to be bitten to death."

The short girl's eyes widened as she fell down in order to avoid a flash of silver aimed at her chest. Of course he's threatened her before, but never has he actually acted on it. They were brother and sister – he wasn't going to send her to the hospital... was he?

"Why are you so pissed off?" Mako yelped as she rolled to the side to avoid another hit. She managed to make it to her feet just in time to be hit in the stomach with a deadly tonfa.

"You will not be an herbivore," the older sibling stated. Not even allowing the teenager to hold her aching stomach, he attacked her again, sending her to the ground. Kyoya loomed over his sister like a dangerous shadow, tonfas at his sides.

"Why are you... all of a sudden..." Mako winced, holding her side.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you've forgotten what happened?"

Her eyes shifted to the tile. There were some cracks in the squares, while others looked brand new.

"If you think I'll allow you to continue as you are," he lifted her onto her feet by her collar, "Then you're wrong. Now, let's start."

Mako coughed, "You mean to tell me that we haven't already started?"

Kyoya smirked, "Not even close."

**=NOW AND AGAIN WE TRY TO JUST STAY ALIVE=**

"I-pin," Mako groaned, rolling over, "Get out."

"I can't do that," the Chinese girl informed, "It's Saturday."

"Exactly, so get out. It's," the obsidian haired girl peered at the clock, irritation consuming her, "Four in the fucking morning."

"I know," I-pin stated, gripping the blankets and yanking them from the girl. Mako dived into her sheets for cover as I-pin continued, "And it's time for _our _lesson."

"But yest-."

"I don't care, this is how it has to be."

"God, do I have these stupid 'lessons' everyday or something," Mako said, almost sarcastically, into her pillow.

"Yes, actually. So get used to it and get up."

**=IT SEEMS LIKE EVERYDAY I MAKE MISTAKES=**

"Now that we're done stretching and warming up, let's do some basic moves," I-pin smiled brightly. Her gaze suddenly hardened before she broke out in a series of movements that were anything but basic. She finished off with an overly complex roundhouse kick before looking at Mako expectantly, not even a sweat on her brow.

"You really believe I'll be able to do the "basics" already?" Mako wrapped air quotes around 'basics'. I-pin nodded, pulling a frown from Mako, "I think you should start from the basic of the basic basics."

"What does that even mean?" I-pin asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Uhm... can we start off at the baby basics? I mean, what were you doing when you were, like, five...?"

"That is what I was doing."

Blink. Blink.

"Nine months, then."

**=THE BROKEN BONES, THEY HEAL NO MORE=**

Mako sighed into her pillow, "What now, I-pin?"

"I just thought I'd wake you up for your lesson with Yamamoto-san."

"Where do these people find the time for this?" Mako nearly screamed, picking her head up. It was the only thing she could really move, anyway.

"I promise, you'll get used to it." I-pin encouraged.

"I just don't see why everyone's going out of their way..."

"No one wants to see you get hurt again."

Mako frowned, "No one's making Haru-chan or Kyoko-chan train themselves to death."

"That's different."

Mako sighed, nodding understandingly, even though she didn't really understand.

I-pin offered a warm smile, "Anyway, let's get you in the shower."

**=I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE OF THIS I CAN TAKE=**

"Good morning, Yamamoto-san," Mako attempted to smile, "How have you been?"

The female Hibari realized that the last time she had talked to the Rain Guardian, there were flowers blooming. Now there was soon to be snow on the ground.

The man laughed wholeheartedly, "I've been fine. You look like you haven't had a decent night's sleep in days."

"Ah, yeah, something like that."

"We'll take it easy, then. But next week, we'll begin for real. Deal?"

Mako's face brightened ten fold. She unhesitatingly wrapped her arms around the baseball loving guardian's waist, "You're my savior! I love you! Adore you!"

Yamamoto laughed, placing a hand on the girl's head. Her height made it extremely easy though, natural even. Like she was made to be an arm rest or something of that nature.

"So, what do you say we play catch or something?" Takeshi suggested as Mako pulled away, a tint of embarrassment on her cheeks. He had somehow produced a ball and glove out of thin air and Mako couldn't help but wonder if he always cared them around with him.

She accepted the glove from the much older man, trying it on. Suddenly, an image of Lambo popped into her head. The girl blushed, her first thought being that she was about to start going through that 'I just can't stop thinking about him!' phase that teenage girls seem to go through after their first kiss. In denial, she quickly dismissed it. Soon, she realized that something he had once told her had something to do with the situation she was in.

Now if only she could remember.

"Ready, Mako-chan?" Yamamoto's voice cut through her thoughts. She nodded quickly, getting into what she figured would be 'catching position.'

"Okay, here I go!" Yamamoto's usually kind eyes turned into steel as his arm wound back.

And _then_ Mako remembered.

"_Yamamoto is crazy."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_That guy throws like a demon."_

"_And this giant knot on the back of your head...?"_

"_His fault."_

"_Holy-!"_

It was coming straight at her face, that ball. It was either she catch it or become decapitated, because it was just too late to duck.

So, Mako positioned her gloved hand in front of her face. The ball landed in the glove hard, nearly shattering ever bone in her hand.

"Mother-!" Mako bit her lip, falling to her knees as she cradled her hand.

"Sorry about that," Yamamoto grinned sheepishly, "Go again?"

Mako gave the man an incredulous look.

**=NO LONGER THE LOST, NO LONGER THE SAME=**

"You seem cheerful," Lambo noticed as he, along with I-pin and Mako, walked to school.

"Hm?" Mako gave him a sideways glance, her smile spreading even wider, "Oh, of course! I got loads of sleep last night!"

"And you haven't been lately because...?"

"She's been on a training regimen," I-pin explained, before looking down at the short haired girl, "By the way, how do you feel? Physically, I mean."

Mako's shoulders slumped, "Like I've been hit by a train. Everything hurts, and I think my wrist is broken from yesterday."

"Yamamoto-san broke your wrist?" I-pin asked, eyes widened, "But you were supposed to be working on speed!"

"We played catch, instead."

"Oh, you poor thing," Lambo's eyes were wide, before he stooped down in front of his unofficial girlfriend, "Get on."

Mako snorted, walking past the cow print adorned teen, "As if. Get up from there."

"You're so cruel, Mako-chan," Lambo was walking beside her in an instant, "It's becoming obvious that you're limping."

Instantly, the short obsidian haired girl straighten up, attempting to be upright. Lambo heaved a trademark sigh.

"You're a very stubborn kitten," he reasoned. Mako glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Who the hell are you calling a kitten?" Her tone was murderous, "If you want to make yourself useful, carry this."

I-pin giggled as Mako thrusted her bag at the Bovino, immediately gaining the attention of both teens.

"What?" they asked in unison.

I-pin waved it off, "You guys are so cute together!"

A blush crept up on Mako's pale cheeks, her violet eyes widening, "I-I'm going on ahead!" Mako lost all regard for her body, which screamed in agony, as she ran away from the two.

"Wait! Mako! You're going to hurt yourself even more!"

And just like that, I-pin was left laughing to herself as she watched the two run towards Namimori Junior High school.

"Good morning, President!" a girl beamed at the approaching female, before noticing the speed at which she was traveling, "P-President? Is something the matter?"

"No! I'll see you in class, Akane!" Mako called to the girl as she ran passed her.

"Wait! Mako-chan! Stop!" Lambo chased after her, leaving a confused Akane to wonder why two usually quiet people suddenly became so loud and energetic.

**=DON'T PLAY GAMES, IT'LL BE DANGEROUS=**

After school, Mako found herself in a room full of weights. Her only thought was something along the lines of: _I totally forgot this whole training thing was an everyday event_.

And this would be day four, would it not? Yes, it would. She had found an unsigned note stuck to her bedroom door, telling her to meet her next 'teacher' in the weight room. Not only that, but it told her to wear something 'extremely comfortable'.

Any guesses as to who this teacher is?

"It's extremely good to see you, Mako-chan!"

Mako cringed at the unnecessarily loud voice that she was very used to. Lately, she hasn't seen the Sun Guardian, but it wasn't too long ago that they ran into each other frequently. She usually found herself serving him and her brother drinks during these encounters.

"It's extremely good to see you, too, Ryohei-nii," Mako attempted to match his enthusiasm, but failed. Miserably.

"Every Monday we'll train your endurance, stamina, and strength to the extreme!" Ryohei continued enthusiastically as if not noticing Mako's completely opposite demeanor. Well, at least she knew what was to be expected already, right?

"How much can you press?"

"Excuse me?"

"How many kilograms can you lift?"

Mako gave him a strange look as she guess,"Uh... zero... kilograms?"

"That's extremely terrible!"

Mako's head hung automatically, before she felt a hand on her head. Does everyone that towered over her like doing that?

"Okay, so we'll start out small!" he gave a reassuring smile before picking up a weight with ease and holding it out for Mako to hold. She took it hesitantly, before nearly dropping the thing.

"Ryohei-nii!" Mako puffed, trying to hold the weight securely so she didn't drop it on her feet, "This is * twenty-six kilograms!"

"Is it too heavy?"

"Extremely," Mako bent over slowly to put the weight down, almost crying out when her body tipped. As the weight touched the floor, another dumbbell was pushed towards her, this one much smaller.

"**Three kilos? Much better," Mako sighed in relief.

"Okay! We'll begin with some extreme weightlifting! I see you've come in comfortable clothes!" the Sun Guardian motioned to the girl's shorts and T-shirt, "Good! Now, sit here!"

Mako obeyed, sighing once again. This couldn't be too bad. Ryohei did a demonstration on how she was to lift the weight with her elbow positioned on her leg. She mimicked his form perfectly and flexed her arm once with the weight clenched in her palm.

"Okay! Now we'll do the same thing four hundred and ninety nine more times!"

Mako just about fell over.

**=YOU'RE SLEEPING IN A BED OF SHAME=**

"You needed to see me, Chrome-san?" Mako looked at the woman quizzically. She had never really spoken to Chrome Dokuro all that much, but apparently this was important.

"Oh, yeah!" the woman's quiet voice met Mako's ears, a nice change after hearing Ryohei's voice all afternoon, "I was told to give you this."

Before she knew it, the female Hibari was holding a silver chain. She blinked once, twice, three times before looking up at the woman.

"Wait... told? By who?" But then it dawned her, "By Mukuro-san?"

The woman did not deny nor confirm the accusation. She merely smiled at the girl before her, "Make sure to put it on before bed. It's late... I should be going."

Mako watched the purple-ish haired woman scurry out of the room before she turned her attention to the chain. It wasn't anything special, just a chain... at least at first glance. Upon further inspection, Mako noticed light markings on the metal.

"What do you have in mind, Mukuro-san?" Mako mused out loud as she made her way to her brother's side of the underground base. For someone who had only been living there for four days (leaving a day after I-pin's birthday), she definitely knew her way around it. She was already on the traditional half of the base and entering a 'sitting area' where there was but a table and an overly familiar dark haired man. The sliding door was open, she noticed, and the twinkling stars winked at her.

"Good night, Kyo-nii. Don't stay out here too late, you'll catch a cold," Mako scolded halfheartedly, giving her brother a quick hug as she passed by him, shuffling in her socks to her bedroom. She heard him grunt a reply before she shut her room door.

It was much smaller (the room) than the one in the mansion, even if the mansion was only temporary until the underground base was livable. Stuffed animals were piled on the bed a pictures hung from the wall. There were lights strung above her bed. This was definitely a more personal space.

"Alright, Mukuro-san," Mako muttered as she clasped the necklace on and slipped beneath her blankets, "Let's see what you're planning."

_**To be continued...!**_

_**

* * *

**_

*** Roughly about 57 lbs.  
* About 7 lbs. :D**

**So, obviously this chapter doesn't look like the others and time skips a million times. The thing is, to be honest, I'm rushing into stuff. This thing has been seven pages long in Open Office and I _still_ haven't gotten to my favorite part.**

**I know that there is no chronological order to things, but I figured, "Hey, when you remember stuff, you don't always remember them from what happened first." I also realized that each 'moment' has more than one moment... but I _hate_ super short chapters...**

**So, my questions to you are - Should I re-submit the story in chronological order? Should I keep the format like this? Should I do both, or should I do neither? Would you like to see more detail or is time skipping good (or does it not matter either way)? Who would you like to see (for the first time, or more of)? And would you want me to show you what Mako's all about (because I'm seriously ready to take you through a typical day)? Also, would it be easier if I gave the day(s) and age(s) of the Mako (because, quite honestly, I think it's easy to figure out, but then again I _did_ sorta write it, sooo...)**

**I mean, talk to me people! Give me suggestions!**

**3**


End file.
